Teen Titans Funny Video
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: The Titans leave on a mission on the guard of Nick of the childrens but he shows him a facet of their parents. one shot, in honor of Shock777, BBrae, Robstar.


The tower of the titan and a family place because today the titans became his parent, Robin became Nightwing, Starfire has a more revealing outfit and of course they have children, a girl named Kara who has hair black, green eyes, golden skin then with the old Starfire uniform but edit, she was talking to Rora the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, Rora with a light green complexion, pointed ear, dark green hair and eyes green darken.

Raven smooth her book and she takes a throat of tea are watching her two children, Rora who spoke to Kara then Galen the youngest of his children Raven and Beast boy who plays video games, like his big sister he has Pointed ear light green skin, dark green eyes and dark green hair, it has a chakra stone on the forehead.

He plays with Samson the adopted son at Cyborg was tall and sturdy for his age, he had his father's equipment to fight the crime but when he calls their children his last resort, he wears orange red bezel, Samson looks around to see if are father and the.

Beside Galen he had Nick who is also the Death Knight who wears a medieval helmet to hide his face, Nick sleeps deeply while are son John and on are cellular on social networks, their mother was not the bus he was having an urgent affair he is looking at his twin sister Celia who is talking to Jake, Celia had some golden hair, blue eyes like sapphire and a so cute face that have an angel live.

Jake looks a lot like Dick when he was old but Jack has red hair, he was annoying around Celia, John sighs and then sees the reflection of his cell phone that has black eyes with a Buzz hair style.

The alarm rings in the red room, all the Titans gather in front of the computer, except Nick, who is still sleeping.

"Dad the alarm." Said John

"Do not wake him he will keep you hanging have gone on mission." Nigthwing says, Nick wakes up and sees the alarm turn on.

"I see who has crime alert I'm ready." Said Nick

"You stay here to babysit Nick." Said Raven.

"Its for that who invented the babysitters." Said Nick

"You do not argue Nick did not need you just a robbery with thugs." Nigthwing said, Nick sighs and sits down.

"All right, me and the kids are going to watch a movie." Nick said defeated.

"All right, Titans are leaving." Said the titans heading for the exit, Rora and Kara approaching Nick.

"What movie did you watch?" Said Rora, Nick had an evil smile.

"I have the perfect film for you or rather a series for you." Said Nick digging through his secret movie reindeer, the titan kids are all sitting to see the only adult left in the tower.

"Ah ah, find." Said triumphantly then he shows the DVD.

"Teen titans Go?" Dit Galen.

"I've never seen that one, for-time I have all the Teen Titans collection." Said Kara, the smile of the enlarged Death Knight.

"In fact I have the last copy in the world because the series was so stupid that the titans bought the author right then they destroyed the copies and Cyborg add delete the series on the internet." Said Nick, His attention to everyone, even are John's son.

"Are you going to watch it?" Said John.

"I do not know, are you ready to see a facet of your parent?" Said Nick.

"YES" says the Titan children.

"Well, let the show begin." Said Nick who click on PLAY Then he looks at the series.

The first episode of his "Legendary Sandwich" surprised Rora and Galen that their mother listens to children's comedy and that they eat like a pig and adventure to find a legendary sandwich, while Nick watch the cartoon.

"Wow, in the Mom series, watch children's shows." Said Rora.

"Its real you said Nick, his stupid but really laughed." Said Samson.

Some later episode of the "Dog Hands" that Raven is visited by his father Trigon, who made his children laugh a lot when Nick heard the name of trigon for the first time he runs to bury himself underground.

"Oh, the great Death Knigth is afraid of the grandfather of Rora and Galen." Said Jake laughing.

"He put too much, I'm not afraid of Trigon." Said Nick save are honor.

This time he is watching an episode called "The Date" have seen a Robin who is completely in love with Starfire but she is she does not seem to notice his advance or too stupid to notice, Raven told Robin to stay yourself, but Nick retorts to say, "Nobody will like yours yourself" that give him two knives in Nick's eyes, give him a laugh to the kids.

"My dad he and my mother's crazy but she does not notice, I wonder if he'll be together later?" Said Kara.

"I went very far in the episodes and in the series Starfire refuses his advances." Said Nick

Look at the "Terra-ized" blonde girl who steals the Titans' secret thanks to Beast Boy who is crazy about Terra.

"What's that girl that daddy and crazy about her?" Said Galen.

"Her name is Terra and believe me she is not so mean as in the true life of the less advent who betrayed us." Said Nick

"What has become of this?" Said Rora.

"Do not worry have never seen her again, she will not mingle between your father and your mother." Said Nick, The Logan kids have a sigh of relief.

And he ended the season one of the GO Teen Titans,

"Worse how did you find the kids series?" Said Nick.

"Funny especially when my father thought he was his grandmother." Said Samson.

"I find it odd that my mother is abusing Dad but a chance it was just imagination." Said Rora.

"In fact Rora your mother verbally and physically abuse her but the world changes, me included." Said Nick.

"But Dad, why do you sleep in the show?" Said Celia.

"They made me lazy, I'm going to sleep, I do not want your parent to see the dvd." Said Nick.

"I see you keep the stupid series that have eradicated." Said Nigthwing in a dark voice, Nick freeze then he looks at the Titans in full disagreement, the Titans kids laugh at their parents when remembers the funny series of them

"Go to bed with the children!" Said all adult Titans Except Nick, Titan kids will go to bed except John and Celia.

"You too." Said Nigthwing, the two children are watching their father and Nick nods, they go to bed and the group walks to Nick.

"I am dead." Nick said with a worried voice, They said yes to the head.

_"Oh shit,"_ thought Nick.


End file.
